General Policy and Guidelines
Community Policy This policy is intended for editors/contributors to the wiki. Contributiors who act outside of the Community Policy may be subject to being banned. This section covers behavior and actions of contributors, while the next addresses the actual edits made by contributors. *Respect other contributors. Rude behavior towards other contributors, including all forms of bigotry, are not to be tolerated. Using homophobia, racism, sexism, ableism, or other forms of bigotry or hate speech will result in being banned. *Understand that your contributions may be edited, and that this is not an attack on you, but rather another person trying to help better the wiki as an informative platform. *Likewise, when editing articles, be respectful of the contributors that came before you. Be polite in your edit summaries—don't insult the intelligence or ability of others who edited articles. *''More to be added as needed.'' Editing Policy This section covers edits and contributions made to articles. *All entries will be written in U.S. spelling English. *Do your best to use proper grammar and punctuation. It's fine to make mistakes, but giving your best effort will make things easier for future contributors! *Use citations when needed. Plot descriptions and character histories do not need citations, as these are implied by the book they are listed under, but facts like age, confirmed kin, cause of death, author, facts stated by authors, etc. should all be cited. *Entries must be written in present tense, in a factual, encyclopedic tone. Leave personal bias towards books, characters, Clans, and events out of your contributions. If you struggle to do so, then refrain from editing a certain article and find another to work on. *Refer to other guidelines for the type of article you are working on when needed, as they have more specific information pertaining to each article type. *Make sure to add categories to new articles, and to adjust categories when needed. The following categories are to be used to refer to the completion status of articles: **'Placeholder:' an article that has been created and titled with no other information. **'Groundwork:' an article that is in the process of having basic information added to it, such as minor details and filling out the infobox. **'Major writing:' an article that is in the process of having more detailed writing added to it, such as character histories and plot descriptions. This is where the bulk of information will be added to an article. **'Proofreading needed:' an article that needs proofreading and editing work done. This may be used in any stage, and should only be removed when putting an article into the "Needs approval" category. **'References needed:' an article that needs citations added to it. Like proofreading, this may be applied in any stage, and should only be removed when the article is ready for admin approval. **'Needs approval: '''the article is complete, has been proofread, and has all proper references added. By this stage, all other completion-related categories should be removed. An admin will then look over the article and either give approval to be marked as completed or mark it as needing more work. **'Needs work:' the article was denied approval by the admins and has been deemed as needing more work. The admin(s) who looked over the article should have marked down what specifically needs adjustment or reworking. If the issues have been fixed, then you may remove this category and replace the "Needs approval" category. **'Completed:' the article is approved by the admins and is complete. Pages impacted by new releases (characters who appear, Clans that have had major changes, Warrior Code being updated, etc) will still need to be adjusted as needed, but this confirms that the bulk of the work on an article has been seen and approved. You may still edit these articles to add details or adjust wording, but be sure to summarize what you changed. '''Only admins may grant this category.' Category:Policy